Mari Memasak Bersama Chef Tsurumaru dan Namazuo
by Kuroka
Summary: (Disponsori oleh Kecap Bangau dan Sambal Lele) #毎月27日と2月7日は鶴鯰の日


**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Warning:**

Absurd, garing, typo, OOC.

* * *

Hari itu Mitsutada sedang libur sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya di rumah. Mitsutada bukan tipe jomblo yang senang mencari _kesegaran_ di luar rumah seperti kebanyakan pria-pria jomblo yang lainnya. Ia lebih senang berada di rumahnya sebab ia bisa bebas untuk melakukan hobinya, yakni c _ross dressing._

(Ah, maaf, rupanya ada kesalahan _draft_.)

—Mitsutada bukan tipe jomblo yang memiliki hobi ber- _cross dressing_ atau senang mencari _kesegaran_ di luar rumah seperti kebanyakan pria-pria jomblo yang lainnya. Ia lebih senang berada di rumahnya sebab ia bisa bebas melakukan hobinya, yakni memasak.

 _Memasak?_

Ya, memasak.

Meski jadi terdengar lebay karena sampai harus diulang hingga tiga kali sebab masih banyak yang tidak percaya jika pria berpostur aduhai itu memiliki hobi memasak, pemuda yang konon lahir saat sang ibu sedang memotong lilin demi menghemat pengeluaran rumah tangga ketika masa krismon itu sangat menyukai hobi memasaknya. Jika pria-pria sebayanya biasa menyembunyikan majalah atau dvd porno di kolong kasur mereka, maka apa yang dapat ditemukan di kolong kasur Mitsutada adalah buku-buku resep serta sejumlah perlengkapan memasak. Dedikasi pria ini terhadap hobinya memang sungguh luar binasa.

Mitsutada ingat jika hari itu sedang ada program baru di televisi. Kalau ia tidak salah, judul acaranya adalah _"Mari Memasak Bersama Chef Tsurumaru dan Namazuo: Disponsori oleh Kecap Bangau dan Sambal Lele."_

Mitsutada mengeluarkan _tab_ -nya dan mencari jadwal tayang program tersebut.

" _Hmm,_ di sini tertulis pukul 1 lewat 30 menit, itu berarti acaranya akan dimulai 27 menit lagi…" gumamnya usai memeriksa jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Itu berarti masih ada banyak waktu baginya untuk mempersiapkan alat tulis dan perekam acara televisi.

Usai mempersiapkan semuanya, Mitsutada menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang besar dan empuk. Di tangannya terselip sebuah 3DS LL berwarna hitam. Dari gerak-geriknya, ia terlihat seperti sedang akan bermain _Monster Hunter_. Hmm, sungguh terlihat _macho_ sekali.

Akan tetapi Mitsutada memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan sisa waktu 20 menit sebelum acara dimulai ini dengan bermain _Cooking Mama_.

* * *

Mitsutada terlalu asyik menenggelamkan diri dalam dunia _Cooking Mama_ sampai-sampai ia melewatkan tiga menit pertama program memasak yang sedang ia tunggu-tunggu. Untung saja sebelum ini ia sudah menyetel alat perekam otomatis program televisinya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita masak kali ini, _chef_?" kata sosok MC pada sang koki dalam acara tersebut saat Mitsutada mulai menyalakan televisinya.

Sang koki memamerkan cengiran lebarnya pada MC sekaligus asistennya itu. "Menu yang akan kita masak kali ini adalah sesuatu yang spesial," ujarnya. "Pokoknya tidak akan bisa ditemukan di restoran manapun!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Mitsutada menegakkan punggungnya. Ucapan sang koki telah berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda yang masa kecilnya lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk bermain masak-masakan ketimbang bermain gundu ini.

" _Dans ce temps_ , kita akan memasak… jeng-jeeeng~! Popcorn et Poulet Grenade!"

Satu alis Mitsutada terangkat.

 _Popcorn et Poulet Grenade_? Kedengarannya boleh juga. Jemarinya yang sudah terlatih mengulek bumbu kacang mulai lincah memainkan pena di tangan, menuliskan hal-hal yang menurutnya penting untuk dicatat dalam memonya.

" _Plat facile à servir, facile à manger – prêt en 3 secondes!_ Popcorn et Poulet Grenade adalah makanan yang sangat enak dan lezat karena memiliki perpaduan cita rasa yang lembut dan renyah. Cara membuatnya pun sangat mudah. _Premièrement_ , kita siapkan dulu bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuatnya." Kata sang koki. "Untuk membuat Popcorn et Poulet Grenade ini, kita memerlukan setengah kilogram biji jagung kering,"

 _"Uh huh,"_ gumam Mitsutada seraya mencatat nama bahan tersebut dalam memonya.

"…lima sendok makan margarin,"

 _"Hmhm,"_

"dan, tentu saja seekor _poulet_ yang gemuk dan sehat!"

 _"Petok, petok!"_

"Seekor.. pule.. yang.. se…" gerakan jari Mitsutada mendadak terhenti. "—Hmm…? Eh… _ayam?!"_

"Jika semua bahan sudah siap, kita tinggal memasaknya saja." Lanjut sang koki seraya memaskan wajan di kompor. "Pertama, kita lelehkan lima sendok makan margarin tadi…"

"—Tunggu," kata Mitsutada pada layar televisi di hadapannya, "masa bahan-bahannya hanya begitu saja?" ungkapnya tak percaya. Ini memang acaranya yang janggal atau ia yang telah melewatkan sesuatu? Mitsutada memutuskan untuk memeriksa rekamannya nanti setelah acaranya selesai.

"Setelah margarinnya cair, kecilkan apinya lalu kita masukkan biji jagung yang tadi. Jangan lupa sisakan sedikit biji jagung keringnya untuk diberikan pada _le poulet_ yang sudah kita siapkan tadi,"

Setelah itu pada layar kaca terlihat gambar sang MC sedang memberi makan ayam tadi segenggam biji jagung dari tangannya. "Yosh, yosh. Bagaimana rasanya? Enak? Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya," ujarnya pada ayam tersebut.

Mitsutada mengerutkan keningnya. Sebetulnya dia sedang menonton acara apa, sih? Benarkah ini program acara memasak? _Kok isinya absurd begini?_

Sang koki kembali mengambil alih jalannya acara. "Saat memasak popcorn, jangan lupa goyang pancinya sesekali agar popcorn bisa matang secara merata. Jika sudah tidak terdengar bunyi 'pop' hingga satu menit, matikan apinya dan diamkan sebentar, setelah itu angkat lalu sisihkan."

Usai memberi instruksi tersebut, terlihat sang koki dan asistennya tiba-tiba saja mengenakan masker dan sarung tangan steril layaknya dokter bedah.

" _Après ça_ , kita siapkan _le poulet_ yang tadi, dan…"

Mitsutada dapat melihat sang asisten mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca berukuran besar yang biasa ia lihat di rak-rak rumah sakit. Mungkinkah itu adalah…?

"…kloroform secukupnya saja untuk membius _le poulet_ ini."

Rahang Mitsutada seolah terlepas dari engselnya usai mendengar kalimat tersebut sampai selesai.

"Apa katamu?" katanya menuntut penjelasan yang tentu saja tak akan dijawab oleh sosok dalam kotak televisinya.

"Kloroform ini terbukti sangat ampuh membius makhluk hidup apapun yang menghirupnya." Kata sang koki menjelaskan. "Cukup bubuhkan beberapa tetes kloroform pada kain kapas atau tisu lalu dekatkan pada bagian hidung _le poulet_..."

Sang asisten mempraktekkan instruksi yang dijelaskan oleh sang koki. Beberapa detik kemudian, ayam yang telah mereka siapkan terlihat berangsur-angsur mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

" _Après cela_ , kita akan memasuki bagian yang paling seru dan menegangkan," sambung sang koki kembali. Kali ini ia dan asistennya terlihat memasang perlengkapan yang sangat lengkap berupa beberapa lapis rompi anti peluru dan panas. Mitsutada tak habis pikir untuk apa mereka memakai seluruh perlengkapan merepotkan itu pada program acara tersebut.

"…Ini kan _acara memasak_ , bukan medan perang!" protes Mitsutada. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak terhadap yang akan dilakukan oleh dua makhluk ajaib tersebut.

"Tolong jangan bilang kalau setelah ini mereka akan menggunakan _blow torch_ atau semacamnya untuk memasak ayamnya—"

Rupanya dugaan Mitsutada keliru. Sang koki tidak menggunakan alat pembakar tersebut sama sekali, melainkan sebuah…

 _"VOILÀ~!_ _Une grenade pour la touche finale~!"_

Mitsutada merasa jika bola matanya hampir meloncat keluar saat ia melihat sang koki memegang sebuah granat nanas di tangannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali meniru adegan ini tanpa persiapan yang matang, ya!" sambung sang asisten koki dari balik _google_ dan masker khusus yang menutup seluruh wajahnya. "Lalu setelah ini bagaimana lagi, _chef_?"

" _Après ce temps,_ kita masukkan seluruh bahan ke dalam satu wadah khusus ini, lalu—"

Mitsutada bersumpah jika ia jelas-jelas melihat sang koki menarik pin pada granat tersebut sebelum ia melemparnya ke dalam wadah khusus yang menyerupai bangker dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"—ayo kita mulai hitungan mundurnya dari sekarang, _mon assistant_!"

"Baik, _chef_!"

" _Trois!"_

"Dua—!"

 ** _—BLEDHAAAAAAAAAAAAR…!_**

Mitsutada refleks menutup kedua mata dan telinganya seolah-olah ia sedang berada di lokasi kejadian. Saat ia kembali membuka matanya, pria itu dapat melihat kondisi studio yang terlihat dipenuhi asap putih seperti habis di- _fogging_. Samar-samar ia juga dapat mendengar suara batuk milik orang-orang yang terjebak dalam asap sebelum akhirnya iklan kecap dan sambal yang menjadi sponsor dari acara tersebut diputar.

Sandaran Mitsutada pada sofanya perlahan-lahan mulai merosot. "Sebetulnya yang tadi itu… apa?" katanya seraya menerawang menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

Usai video _commercial break_ milik sponsor acara tersebut habis, acara utama kembali ditayangkan. Kini kondisi studio sudah lebih kondusif dari sebelumnya, bahkan terlihat seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Kembali lagi bersama saya dan _chef_ dalam acara _'Mari Memasak Bersama Chef Tsurumaru dan Namazuo'_ yang disponsori oleh Kecap Bangau dan Sambal Lele," kata MC sekaligus asisten sang koki membuka sesi terakhir acara tersebut. "Barusan _chef_ Tsurumaru sudah mendemonstrasikan langkah-langkah membuat Popcorn et Poulet Grenade alias popcorn dan ayam granat…"

 _"Oui,"_ respon sang koki yang kini terlihat sudah kembali dengan penampilannya yang normal seperti sedia kala.

"Jadi hasil akhirnya seperti apa, _chef_?"

 _"C'est vraiment magnifique,"_ kata sang koki sebelum ia menunjukkan hasil final masakan buatannya. Ia membuka penutup dari piring _display_ di hadapannya lalu berkata, " _Voilà, Popcorn et Poulet Grenade,_ siap dihidangkan!"

Pada piring tersebut terlihat makanan mewah sekelas masakan buatan koki-koki restoran Perancis. Tak ada setitik pun cacat yang dapat ditemukan dalam hidangan tersebut, membuatnya terlihat seperti diolah dan dimasak dengan cara yang normal. Melihat hal tersebut, _mood_ Mitsutada mendadak jadi berantakan.

 _"Ini acara memasak, bukan acara lawak atau sulap."_ Sindirnya kesal.

"Terima kasih sudah menonton acara ka—"

 ** _Btzs._**

Mitsutada memutuskan untuk mematikan televisinya dan kembali bermain _Cooking Mama_.

 _Apa-apaan acara yang tadi itu?_ Kira-kira seperti itulah isi hati Mitsutada saat ini.

Ia kesal.

Ia marah.

Ia _salty._

Mitsutada merasa jika kemampuan memasaknya jauh lebih baik dan menjanjikan dibanding koki gadungan pada acara tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa mereka memakai koki yang tak jelas seperti itu. Jangan-jangan pihak stasiun televisi sengaja melakukannya demi mengejar _rating_ penonton, begitulah pikir pria _single_ tersebut.

Karena terlalu sibuk mengomel, Mitsutada jadi tidak sadar jika _pancake_ yang sedang ia masak dalam _game_ nya sudah hangus terbakar karena terlalu lama didiamkan di atas kompor.

* * *

Seminggu berikutnya, Mitsutada tidak sengaja menemukan fakta yang benar-benar mengejutkan.

Kedua pembawa acara program memasak yang ia tonton minggu lalu rupanya adalah pasien _terminal illness_ di rumah sakit khusus yang menangani penderita _thalassemia_. Hal tersebut baru terangkat ke media setelah sahabat dekat dari salah satu pasien mengungkapkan hal tersebut di jejaring sosial pasca kematian sahabatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah Mitsutada telusuri lebih lanjut, rupanya sosok pembawa acara yang bernama Tsurumaru sedang menjalani studi di Perancis untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai _chef_ sebelum vonis _thalassemia_ itu jatuh padanya. Adapun pembawa acara yang satu lagi, Namazuo, memang sudah divonis mengidap penyakit tersebut sejak masih kecil sehingga ia lebih banyak menghabiskan hidupnya di rumah sakit. Meskipun begitu, ia mempunyai cita-cita sebagai seorang MC di televisi.

Keduanya bertemu di rumah sakit yang sama dan tak lama setelahnya mereka menjadi teman akrab. Atas inisiatif masing-masing, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum ajal menjemput mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk mewujudkan cita-cita yang mustahil mereka capai karena penyakit mereka meski hanya untuk satu hari saja. Berkat kegigihan serta tekad keras mereka, akhirnya mereka dapat mewujudkan mimpi mereka. Mereka mewujudkannya dalam wujud program acara memasak yang ditayangkan di stasiun televisi lokal dan ditonton oleh jutaan orang.

Telapak tangan Mitsutada bergetar hebat saat membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang menceritakan profil dari kedua pembawa acara tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, sejumlah air mata mulai meleleh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Semangat kedua pasien _terminal illness_ tersebut telah menginspirasi banyak orang, termasuk Mitsutada sendiri.

Mitsutada menyeka air matanya, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia menyalakan televisinya untuk menonton ulang acara yang sudah ia rekam seminggu yang lalu.

Akhirnya Mitsutada dapat mennyaksikan tiga menit pertama yang telah ia lewatkan. Sepuluh detik pertama rekaman tersebut adalah video pembuka berupa iklan milik sponsor acara. Usai video pembuka selesai diputar, terlihat dua sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Mitsutada sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

 _"Halo, terima kasih karena sudah mau menonton acara pertama sekaligus terakhir kami,"_ kata sang MC membuka acara tersebut. _"Acara ini mustahil dapat ditayangkan jika tanpa dukungan dan kerja sama dari banyak pihak. Oleh sebab itu kami mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada seluruh pihak yang telah membantu kami hingga sejauh ini,"_

Setelah itu giliran sang koki membuka mulutnya. _"Selama tiga puluh menit ke depan, kami akan berusaha untuk membawakan sebuah acara yang tidak mungkin akan terlupakan."_ Lalu ia tersenyum pada sosok di sampingnya. Keduanya mengangguk secara bersamaan, kemudian…

" _Semoga kalian menyukainya!"_ seru keduanya serempak secara bersamaan dengan wajah yang berbinar dan menebarkan aura penuh semangat dan harapan.

 _"Jadi apa yang akan kita masak kali ini, chef?"_

 _"Menu yang akan kita masak kali ini adalah sesuatu yang spesial, pokoknya tidak akan bisa ditemukan di restoran manapun!"_

.

.

.

"Kalau acaranya seperti ini, sih… mustahil ada yang bisa melupakannya." Bisik Mitsutada sambil tersenyum lirih saat menonton rekaman tersebut. Kali ini ia benar-benar menonton tayangannya hingga habis.

* * *

—Tamat—


End file.
